


at the gates of eden

by JazzApples



Series: himbo friends for mr hermit man [2]
Category: Gloryhammer
Genre: Again, Character Study, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, anyway hoots and ralathor are best pals ride or die and you cant change my mind, im sorry if youre getting tired of this schtick but im no thoughts head empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzApples/pseuds/JazzApples
Summary: Why did you keep coming back?
Series: himbo friends for mr hermit man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830220
Kudos: 5





	at the gates of eden

"...you're a good friend. I'm glad I didn't chase you off. Why did you keep coming back?"

"I won't lie. Part of it was pragmatism. Everything else is transient, but we are eternal, and its always better to face eternity together than alone. But it's also because I knew who you really were. Sure, you talked a pretty good game and acted like you were a mean asshole, but it doesn't quite hold up when we literally met when you were helping Angus out of the goodness of your heart. I knew, deep down, you were more than what you said you were."

"...funny, it worked on everyone else."

"..."

"Never was a people person, didn't pretend to be. I figured that I'd make no pretences and not waste mine or anyone's time. Even the most good natured, patient man would give up eventually, and I would be left in peace.

"So I was confused as to why you kept coming back each time I tried to send you away. It was like you didn't even care how cold and terrible I tried to be, you just tried again. And soon it was like a game; trying to figure out how I could make you leave for good.

"But then I got used to you. And I found that I was waiting for when you would next come, and what you would do and say. And I'd never felt that way before, so it surprised me to realise it. I stopped trying, after that."

"You know, I think you're a great friend, regardless of what you may think. I made the right choice with you."

"And you don't give yourself enough credit, you and everyone else. You are much wiser than you seem."

"See! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Ugh, I take it back..."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: jazzapples3. sometimes i shitpost.


End file.
